


Out of Mind

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: A/B/O-Typical Non-Con, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I mean. It's mentioned., Kinktober 2019, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: In which heat instincts amplified by the Lazarus pit meet Damian's pride (unstoppable force, immovable object, you've met before).





	Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> The era where they're both with the League of Assassins. I've definitely messed with the timeline a bit to make this work (Damian is an older teenager and Jason has just been dunked), but I put the warnings in just to be safe.

Day 21: **Semi-Public/Public Masturbation | A/B/O | **Sounding** | Dub-Con/Non-Con**

* * *

Damian smells an unfamiliar omega as soon as he wakes--before dawn, naturally. He tracks the smell of heat to its source, sword ready, and finds Mother’s pet project in an _ open courtyard_: some sloppy approximation of a nest already built in the corner, pants off, and fully presenting with three fingers thrusting desperately into his cunt. 

He’s a pathetic picture, but that doesn’t stop Damian from breathing in deep, scenting out the pheromones swimming in the cool air. He absently rubs a hand over his own scent gland.

Jason’s eyes snap open, and they’re glowing a dangerous green in the faint light, already glazed over with heat. He jerks his hand out of his cunt and swivels around to face at Damian. His gaze is predatory, and Damian has never been prey.

It's embarrassing how quickly Jason disarms him. His sword skitters across the courtyard with a terrible clatter, the grating sound of metal on stone ringing too loud. 

He corners Damian into his nest and immediately gets the drop on him--he’ll chalk it up to hysterical strength to save his own pride. Jason pins him, and Damian is struggling to even recognize the fighting style he’s employing.

Of course, he knows a dozen ways to get out of this hold, but with the way his head is swimming, they seem to slip out of reach. Jason is pinning him down and wrenching open his pants and his cock is hard when it hits the air. Jason pays him no attention at all as he positions himself above Damian and sinks _down_.

All of Jason’s weight is bearing down on him and Damian’s never felt this helpless. He doesn’t know what to do and none of the guards are coming for him.

Jason is so overheated and heavy and his pace is punishing--

Damian feels feverish and filthy. He hears pathetic little sobs escape his mouth from _ outside _ himself, a distant, whiny _no-no-please-no_. 

He can’t remember feeling anything this overwhelmingly good in his life--he wonders why he’s saying _ no_. He’s never felt so small, so worthless, being used for breeding by Mother’s _ experiment_.

Jason doesn’t stop moving as he picks up what looks like a veil (from one of Ra’s’ concubines, maybe?) from the haphazard nest around them and shoves it in Damian’s mouth.

“You’re gonna knot me, gonna fill me up,” Jason snarls down at him in English, pinning his arms on either side of his head.

Damian can’t hold onto a thought long enough to imagine how to respond--not that he can. 

He feels his knot swell up helplessly and tries to fight it, tries to squirm away, but Jason drops all the way down with painful finality and Damian spills and spills inside him.

Damian gasps with it like he's drowning. His breathing slows. He can't believe this is happening to him.

The guards haven’t come for him. Rather, the guards haven’t come for him _ yet _ and the thought of being caught like this inspires a whole new wave of panic. He’s going to be in so much trouble if they know he’s been beaten, used--he’s thrashing against Jason’s bulk, and Jason makes a noise that’s almost...offended? Worried?

Jason pins him again, with much more care this time. Jason lays down over him, keening softly, and his soft chest is really close to Damian’s face. It is _ working_, for whatever reason--the adrenaline response is wearing off but there is blood rushing to his face. 

There aren’t a lot of people allowed to touch him, scent him, maybe that’s why--

Jason presses his--his chest into Damian’s face, almost insistently now, and Damian kind of nuzzles into it, like he’s seen the harem pups do. It’s softer than it looks. Jason still smells nice, but not like incense or perfume. It's more like food.

Damian huffs out little breaths into the fabric of Jason’s uniform, and thinks it would almost be nice if they weren’t forcibly tied together in public.

Damian wonders where the guards are.

His knot goes down, eventually, and Jason pushes him into a more comfortable position in the nest.

Damian isn’t sure what to do or how to feel--he’s _ definitely _ not supposed to mate (much less breed) Mother’s project, though that ship seems to have already sailed. To be fair, it wasn’t his fault. If he _ does _ stick around, they definitely can’t stay _ outside_, but if he tries to move the nest Jason’s already made, he suspects Jason will rip his head off, or at least try. And, as much as he’s loathe to admit it, in unarmed combat? Jason will kill him.

He’s never seen someone through their heat before, but suspects he does not have much time to make up his mind. Jason’s pacing the length of the nest, more restless by the minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Where are those dang guards? Maybe they're on strike, there's always some coup or another in the League of Assassins. It's truly a wonder they get anything done.
> 
> Also...Damian raised in an A/B/O environment being touch-starved really seems even more inhumane than it already is. Which is why he's so willing to roll with this :(


End file.
